campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Camp Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of Camp Camp, and has a total of 12 episodes. The first season premiered on June 10, 2016 with the season finale premiering on September 16, 2016 for the general public. It was originally only going to have 10 episodesRooster Teeth "Summer of Animation" Livestream https://youtu.be/sZR-pNhLrJo?t=1h10m36s, but due to positive receptionRTX 2016 "Camp Camp Panel Panel" https://twitter.com/RTXevent/status/748947551185883136, two more episodes ("Camporee" and "The Order of the Sparrow") were added. Episodes 'Season 1' Summary *'"Escape from Camp Campbell"'- Max tries to take advantage of the bus dropping off new campers to Camp Campbell to mount an escape. Newcomers Nikki and Neil ask some important questions, and David tries to sing a song. *'"Mascot"' - David takes the campers on a search for a new camp mascot. Max spends some quality time with the Quartermaster. Nikki and Neil encounter a dangerous wild animal. *'"Scout's Dishonor"' - Max, Neil, and Nikki's latest attempt to escape Camp Campbell goes awry. Nikki returns to a terrible place. Neil adapts to a better way of life. Max is held prisoner. *'"Camp Cool Kidz"' - The kids take control of Camp Campbell in a revolution led by Max. Nikki tries to impress Ered. Max and Neil must fight for their right to party. Campbell pays the camp a visit. *'"Journey to Spooky Island"' - After a suspicious Quartermaster warns them not to, Max, Neil, and Nikki venture out to the mysterious Spooky Island to hunt for ghosts, but the kids get more than they bargained for. *'"Reigny Day"' - Camp Campbell is visited by the Camp Critic Committee, and David is ready to impress them and win the prestigious (to him) Counselor of the Year Award. But when rain hits and all the campers are forced to stay in the mess hall, David must make new plans. Meanwhile, Nikki and Max search for Neil, who has gone missing. *'"Romeo and Juliet II: Love Resurrected"' - Preston makes the kids put on a play. Max steals David's phone. The Flower Scouts stalk Neil, and David meets someone new. *'"Into Town"' - David goes into town to blow off some steam, and the kids follow him to see what makes him tick. Neil gets a job. Max fears for his life when he sees David outside of camp. *'"David Gets Hard"' - David enlists the help of Gwen and Max to toughen himself up for Nurf's behavioral correction camp. Will Nurf's deep-rooted issues prove to be too much for him? *'"Mind Freakers"' - Harrison does a magic trick that Neil can't figure out. Desperately, Neil begins to do whatever it takes to find an answer. *'"Camporee"' - The Campbell Campers are forced to compete in the Lake Lilac Camporee against their rival camps, The Wood Scouts and Flower Scouts. Pikeman makes a bet with Campbell. David tries to get the kids to work together. *'"The Order of the Sparrow"' - In an attempt to get the kids in the camp spirit, David initiates them into a dated ritual called The Order of the Sparrow. When he promises the kids will get a prize, they jump at the opportunity to join. But what if the prize sucks? Trivia * Jordan Cwierz has announced on his Twitter'https://roosterteeth.com/post/51714536' that Camp Camp seasons 1-2 will be included in a Blu-Ray combo pack which will be available in the Rooster Teeth Store on May 22nd, 2018. Alongside the announcement of the early release for the third season of the show set to air on the 25th of May 2018. References Category:Browse